Nadia Monroy
Nadia Monroy was a casualty of the McKinley Speedway disaster, she was the girlfriend of Andy Kewzer. According to Nick's premonition, Nadia was supposed to be killed by a flying tire from one of the cars, but it didn't happen as she had left the stadium with Andy. Nadia was finally killed by a flying tire outside the stadium, not long after she left. Nadia gets everything she asks for through her boyfriend Andy. Andy takes good care of her, and she supports Andy in return. Nadia is the first survivor to be killed after the McKinley Speedway disaster. In the McKinley Speedway 'In Nick's premonition' While Nadia is at McKinley Speedway watching a race with her boyfriend, fellow spectator Nick O'Bannon begins making a scene after having a premonition of multiple car crashes destroying the stadium. Nadia was killed by a flying tire. 'After the premonition' thumb|right|300px|Nadia's Death After the premonition, she was annoyed by Nick and his friends pushing past her and her boyfriend, Andy, who tries to pick a fight with him, and follows him outside with a few others when he runs from the stadium, Nadia tagging along to support him. Seconds after everyone reaches the parking lot, the disaster Nick had predicted occurs. Death Moments after the catastrophe in the stadium, Nadia, when everyone begins panicking, screams "Have you all lost your fucking minds?!" just before a tire, launched through the air by an explosion, obliterated her head and a good portion of her upper-body, killing her instantly. Signs/Clues * Nadia's death was identical to the way she died in the main character's vision. * Before she is killed, a sign can be seen behind Nadia. Due to being partially obscured, the sign reads "Hell's Candies". * Nadia, before her death, asks "Have you all lost your fucking minds?!" Her death was caused by a tire that completely destroyed her head, indicating that she lost her mind. * The section Nick and his friends are sitting in is 180. Trivia *Nadia was decapitated by something that made by metal(tire), just like Nora from Final Destination 2(elevator door) and Billy from Final Destination(a piece of a car wreckage). * In a deleted scene, Nadia's neck was being sliced open by a launched piece of shrapnel, instead of being hit by a flying tire. *Nadia holds the record for the fastest first death in the series. *In the trailer Nadia's last words are "Have you lost your mind?!" but due to the strange way she says''"mind"'' you can tell it has been edited. *Nadia's last words went through changes, in development; in the script it was "Have you all lost your fucking - -" with the tire killing her before she could finish, in one making of clip she say "You have lost your MINDS!". *Nadia doesn't actually pronounce the "s" in "minds". Monroy, Nadia Monroy, Nadia Monroy, Nadia Monroy, Nadia Monroy, Nadia Monroy, Nadia Monroy, Nadia Monroy, Nadia Monroy, Nadia Monroy, Nadia Monroy, Nadia Monroy, Nadia Category:Sudden Death Category:Obliterated Category:Head Force Trauma Category:Dismembered